Love Story
by Lina Ben
Summary: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. It's a love story baby just say yes. He confesses his love to her as she sighs happily, confessing her love to him. They will love each other forever.


Love Story by Lina Ben

This is my second Naruto story and my second NaruHina story. There will be some hints of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and NejiTen, because I like these couples.

This is dedicated to my friend, Tom, who just got back together with his girlfriend. I have written this story of Valentine's Day.

I don't own Naruto or Love Story by Taylor Swift.

* * *

It was early Twilight in The Village Hidden in the Leaves and various ninjas were arriving in Kohona's Recreation Hall for the annual Cherry Blossom Ball. There was beautiful ball gowns and cute cocktail dresses, handsome tuxedos and simple penguin suits. Everyone had been invited to this momentous occasion, including one shy Hyuga. Hinata had been getting ready for the past two hours, and she looked beautiful. She was in a Dark Blue dress with Spaghetti straps. Her midnight blue hair had been put up in an elegant knot with her side bangs loose. She had arrived with her cousin, Neji and little sister Hanabi only moments ago and she was already looking for her friends. Activating her Byakugan she spotted Sasuke Uchiha in the crowd. Sasuke had returned to the village over a year ago and was close friend of Hinata's. He saw her looking at him and he waved, sending her a small, rare smile. She smiled back at him and her gaze fell to the teen standing next to him. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and he was wearing a black tuxedo with and orange and black bow-tie. He had stunning sapphire blue eyes, and then she recognised him. It was her crush, Naruto! She remembered back to when she was 12 years old when she fought Neji. She hastily de-activated her bloodline as the memories flooded her mind.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

She promised herself that she would not hide her face anymore, she promised herself she would be stong when she squared off against Neji. Naruto cheered for her and told her not to give up. She smiled at the memory and stopped to look at Naruto again to see him making his way through the dancing couples.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

"Hello, Hinata!" he greeted her happily, smiling brightly. "Hey, Naruto." Hinata smiled back at him. His stunning blue eyes sparkled brightly in the dimmed lighting. "Would you like to dance?" He asked the midnight haired teen. She hesitated before answering. "Y-y-yes, I w-would l-l-love t-to." She stuttered out, blushing brightly. She quickly glanced at her father across the room to find him glaring at her, shaking his head.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

Naruto glanced at her father hastily and gave a nervous chuckle. "Why don't we go outside? It's a bit stuffy in here." He grinned at me, his expression anxious. "Sure, let's go outside." She said, smiling shyly at the blonde haired ninja.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

He slipped his hand into hers and they walked out of the big hall, hand in hand. They passed Sakura and Sasuke who were swaying slowly to the beat of the song. Sasuke smiled at the couple and Sakura sent Hinata a look that said "I-want-to-know-everything-when-you-get-back!". They then passed Ino and Shikamaru and Neji and TenTen who were chatting about a type of Ninjutsu. Neji gave Naruto a warning look, but then smirked at the blonde haired ninja. TenTen grinned widely and Ino went into a fit of giggles. Shikamaru just sighed and muttered something about "Troublesome women." Hinata smiled shyly at her cousin and he rolled his eyes, giving her a different kind of look. Naruto and Hinata then reached the exit and walked outside into the cool summer air. They walked into a nearby park and breathed in the cool, crisp air.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Hinata held his warm hand in hers and didn't let go. It was deep twilight now, and the cool breeze picked up, making Hinata shiver. Naruto, being the kind person he was, let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her small petite body. He held her close to his body and smiled into the hug, blushing faintly. Hinata was stunned but she kept herself calm in his warm arms. "Hinata, thank you." He breathed in her ear, making her shiver again. "W-w-why are you thanking me, N-naruto?" She asked, stuttering over her words again. "I'm thanking you because you make me feel so happy, so content, so fantastic." He said, pulling away from her a bit. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you." His voice turing into a whisper at the end.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

Hinata was stunned, no she was shocked. She hadn't expected him to say that. She thought about her father, seeing him shake his head dissapointedly. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she blushed brightly and smiled happily at what he had said. She kept herself calm and she tried not to stutter over her next few words. "And I love you, Naruto." She said quietly, but she turned up her head so that she could see his face properlly. His eyes were filled with love and happiness. He leaned in slowly to her face and stopped just a few centimeters from her soft, pink lips.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

She new what was going to happen next and she leaned in, too. They brushed their lips gently againt each other's. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was so full of emotion. When they parted moments later, they pressed their foreheads together. Hinata opened her pearly lavender eyes to gaze at Naruto, who had just opened his eyes too.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

The blonde-haired ninja pulled her into a tight embrase and they both sighed happily into the hug. She thought about what Sasuke said earlier that day. He had hinted that Naruto wanted to tell her something at the dance, but she didn't believe him. Well, she believed the Uchiha now and she smiled, silently thanking him.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

Hinata thought back to a few weeks ago when she thought that Naruto didn't love me as much as she loved him. She let those thoughts sink to the back to her head and sighed longingly in his arms.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said:_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Naruto broke away from the hug and knelt down on one knee. The midnight blue haired ninja gasped sofly. What was Naruto doing? she wondered as he shifted his position in his kneeling position. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it up, revealing a silver and pearl bracelet. "Hinata, this is a special bracelet that has been in my family for many years and I want you to have it. Will you be my eternity, my forever, my only love?" He proposed to me. "Yes, of course I will Naruto!" She said as he put on the bracelet. Taking her in his arms again, he held her in a loving embrace.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

As the new couple held each other in that same embrace, years later they told that same story of how they confessed their undying love to each other. The eldest daughter of the two, Hikari sighed dreamily while her brother Haru groaned in defeat. No matter what, Hinata and Naruto will always love each other forever, their love lasting generations.

* * *

Thank you for reading this lovely story. Again, my Spell Check wasn't working so I appologize for the spelling and grammer errors. Here is a preview for an upcoming Pokemon story titled "Road to Revolution."

--

It had been 1 year since the dissapearance of Summer the Espeon, and things were not running smoothly in Whisper Forest. War ruined and destroyed the scenery that was the Forest but the fighting Pokemon did not care. They fought mercilessly and they killed those that were weak. Amber and Shadow, daughter and son of Summer the Espeon were not going to stand for this. They made friends with other kids from the Pokemon clans and they all gathered in secret. What will happen to small group of Pokemon? Will they make their parents see what is really happening, or will they fail and doom us all? Stay tuned of this upcoming Pokemon story that will change the lives of 10 Pokemon that live in the Whisper Forest.

--

Again, thank you for reading.

Love, Lina Ben


End file.
